Ankaraball
|nativename = Ankaratopu |founded = 1700 BC |image = Ankaraball.png |caption = Ankara is of stronk! The son of Turkey! Meow |government = Republic |language = Turkish |type = Cityball |affiliation = Turkeyball |religion = Islam |friends = Kardeşim Turkeyball Istanbulball |enemies = Kurdistanball Yerevanball |likes = Turkeyball, odd-eyed cats |reality = Capital city of Turkeyball }} is capital of Turkeyball. For a long time, it was a small town. But when Ottomanball died, Turkeyball made him larger and it became Turkeyball's favourite. It is known for being the capital of the Turkish War of Independence and it was Government of the Grand National Assemblyball back that times. Ankara is the 2nd most populous city of Turkeyball. History First settlements around Ankaraball began in 2000 BC, but approximate date of the city's creation is unknown. The city was first under control of Hittitesball and experienced large expansion following mass migration from Gordionball. After that the city remained a major anchor in Anatolia, changing from hand to hand between Anatolian civilizations. In 278 BC, along with rest of Central Anatolia, the city was occupied by Galatiaball, which were the first to make Ankara their tribal centre. The celts were probably small in numbers at the time, a warrior aristocracy which ruled over Phrygian-speaking peasants. However, the Celtic language continued to be spoken in Galatiaball for many centuries. The city was subsequently passed under the control of the SPQRball in 25BC, which in the same year it gained the status of "polis" (city) and it became the capital of Roman province of Galatiaball. An estimated 200,000 people lived in Ancyraball in good times during the Roman Empireball, a far greater number than was to be the case from after the fall of the Roman Empireball until the early 20th century. Ancyraball's importance rested on the fact that it was the junction point where the roads in northern Anatolia running north-south and east-west intersected, giving it major strategic importance for Romeball's eastern frontier In 4th century AD the city was given to Byzantine Empireball after the Empire was split. The city is well known during the time period as a centre of Christian activity. The city was subject to several rebellions during the Byzantine rule and shrunk in size significantly. It was under peaceful Byzantineball rule for half a century after rebellions were put down in 611 and stagnated in size. In 654, the city was captured for the first time by the Arabs of the Rashidunball, under Muawiyah, the future founder of the Ummayadball. At about the same time, the themes were established in Anatolia, and Ancyraball became capital of the Opsician Themeball, which was the largest and most important theme until it was split up Ancyra then became the capital of the new Bucellarian Themeball. The city was attacked without success by Abbasidball in 776 and in 798/99. After the Battle of Manzikert in 1071, the Seljuk Empireball overran much of Anatolia. By 1073, the Turkish settlers had reached the vicinity of Ancyraball, and the city was captured shortly after. In 1101, a minor crusade by Kingdom of Franceball was made with support of Byzantineball and the city was brought back until Byzantine control for a short time until Mongol Empireball arrived and took most of Anatolia including the city under its control. After Mongol Empireball was split the city was under Ilkhanateball control for a brief period, but then it was conquered by Ottoman Empireball. The city was also subject to invasions by Timurid Empireball in 1403 but it was under Ottoman control for almost 515 years between 1404-1919 after it was reclaimed by Ottomanball. During this time period the city wasn't affected by any war Ottomanball was included in and stagnated for a very long time. It became the size of a village in 16th century and was known as "Yaban" (meaning "Wild") during the time period. After investments and monies by Ottomanball, the village began growing again in 18th century and reclaimed its town status in 19th century. After World War I, which the city was also unaffected by but lost many capable men to, Ottomanball capitulated and it became the capital of the new Government of the Grand National Assemblyball and guided the nation as the capital during Turkish War of Independence. After the victory in the war it became the capital of the newly founded Turkish Republic. It significantly grew in size after huge investments and is 2nd largest city in Anatolia today, becoming as important as itself during SPQRball times. Relations Friends * Istanbulball - Hah, eat it, I'm the capital now! Still a good friend of mine and a friendly rival of mine. But I'm worried about him becoming liberal. Plz don't kick me out of power! * Turkeyball - I'm his brain and overlord. He took good care of me and made me relevant again after almost 2000 years. * Bakuball - Not a sister city (yet) but the capital of my nation's brother. * Seoulball - My first twin city and we're good partners. I sent recruits to help his nation during Korean War * Skopjeball - My first partner city, we help each other in times of troubles and invest monies in projects. * Kurds - They live in my southern districts, and we get along well. Unlike Southeastern Anatolians they're not seperatists... * Viennaball - We're partner cities. Forget 1683 pls. Enemies * Syrian Immigrants - STOP COMMITTING CRIMES AND OVERRUNING THE LOCAL POPULATION! thanks for the small business boost though * ISISball - He bombed me in 2015 and commited the most tragic terrorist attack not only in Ankaraball's history, but Turkeyball's history. * Seperatist scum - His "freedom falcons" attacked me many times. REMOVE SEPERATISTS! * Athensball - Tables have turned in 1923 and now I'm more relevant than yuo! Remove gyro! zh:安卡拉球 tr:Ankaratopu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkish_Angora%7CMeow Category:Turkeyball Category:Capitalballs Category:Cityballs Category:Asia Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Turkeyball Category:Blue White Category:West Asia Category:Kebab Defender Category:Anatolia Category:Replace Image